Evangelion:The Other Heaven
by LegendaryWolf9
Summary: Third impact occured...or did it?No,..something else happened....and now things never will be the same again,This is a fanfic that combines Original/Game/Movie/and Series into one story....


Neon Genesis Evangelion:   
The Other Heaven  
  
Authors notes:This fanfiction is a more 'correct'version of NGE Alternative Heaven.It still has some grammar mistakes and some other spelling mistakes.Please enjoy and tell me what you think of it....  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Background Information:  
  
  
In the year 2000,during the event known as second impact,a creature of light,known as the first angel,Adam,exploded for unknown reasons in the Antartica Continent.It Melted the ice caps and flooded the world,killing half it's population.Sometime after the second impact,several holy wars broked out.America was deployed to Europe to keep the peace.However a war bewteen America and Germany soon broked out.  
  
During the war,American forces have found a centeral laboritory and soon found several Evangelion Prototypes.A year later,as the war camned to a end and Valantine's treaty was signed.  
  
The year was then 2001.America,fearing the uprise of U.N. forces sooned made a pack with Canada,Russia,and China to study the early Evangelion Models and mass product them.  
  
In the next 14 years there were much advancements.The year is now 2015.....And the Evangelion production models were finished.........   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue:  
  
The year is now 2016..........the third impact happened........or did it? Was Earth destroyed? Or was it cleansed by god himself? Is everyone dead? Did Life Stopped? No.......some thing bigger happened....but is Shinji Ikari and Asuka Sonyu Langley the new Adam and Eve? Or did Shinji became "HUMANLY COMPLETED" by Seele's project....or did this never happened at all......All this alternative possibilities can take place.....All these things can become reality...and Shinji was chosen to decide the fate of mankind itself. And his reality is the reality.....after all,........reality is in the eyes of the beholder......  
  
However, something happened and the two time lines crossed.... causing a third dimension.... allowing humanity to survive...without being cleansed....allowing humans to control their own fates...allowing people that shouldn't exist to exist..allowing the future to be light or dark.........  
  
  
  
Shinji Ikari woked up and glared at the sea of LCL....He looked at the sea,and realized that some how he goted out of his Eva and on to the sea shore.He was in total shock...  
  
"no.....I din't...I...Why?.."He looked around,there was no traces of life..."Is this what I wanted?"he shooked his head...  
  
"I never wanted any of this to happen..."  
he looked over his shouder to find Asuka Langly Soryu....laying on the sea shore...Shinj din't even try to get up,he crawed to Asuka and atempted to strangle her...Only to be stoped by a hand touching his cheek..Asuka's hand..Shinji broked down in tears.....  
  
'I never wanted this to happen'  
  
He said to him self while in tears...  
Asuka glared at him..then said  
  
"You disgust me."  
  
Shinji,hearing this,shooked him..but he already knew Asuka was like this...He closed his eyes tight..and all of the sudden when he opened his eyes,he was once again in a surreal reality....  
  
"where am I"..He looked around..and sall a familiar chair...Rei camned out of nowhere behind him.Shinji qukicly turned around...  
  
"what?...huh?...why...are you here?"She ignored that question and said...  
  
"Is this not you want?"Shinji looked into her red eyes..."You mean what I sall earlier?A deserted place where only I and Asuka lived?You got to be kidding...This is the most horrible thing that can ever happen to me..I don't want to be Neo-Adam.And I don't want Asuka to be my Neo-Eve..."Rei starred in to his eyes...  
  
"Look,I understand now,that I can't live alone...that I can't depend on myself always.Im a weak little boy...I've understand that I value the love of others.."  
  
Rei noded and said "Very well then,what do you want?"Shinji thought for a while...and replyed "I want to change some of the events that happened...so I can make my life,and the world seem better...and if I do.....the human race might not have to suffer from the third impact.."Rei noded..  
  
"very well,then."  
Shinji looked at her...he then said"is it going to be another alternitive possiblity to my life,or a another surreal world?"  
  
Rei then said.."It's going to be reality...."then she disapeared.Then the whole world around shinji started to become a blur..and Shinji was drifting to sleep..he then closed his eyes and said........  
  
"Thank you,mother"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TIME:1:30 PM EASTER/PACIFIC STANDARD  
LOCATION:TOP SECRET BLACK HAWK TRASPORT AIRCARRIER/SHUTTLE   
  
  
Shiro Lee Omega is a fourteen year old teenager looking out the window of B-78 Black Hawk Trasport Shuttle.He looked into the window of the Cargo Area.He stared into the face of a one-eyed beast.A beast that was contained in pure red ice.The beast was white,and it's face was mainly a covered with some sort of Sheet.But Shiro Could still see it's eye..looking at him..it seemed to be draging him in to face.The thing was pretty freaky with it's one eye and messed up jaw.Shiro then shooked his head.  
  
"Fourteen years of hardwork to create thing this thing,huh?"  
Shiro was addressing Dr. Jennifer James Valintine,who was looming in the shadows.She noded.Shiro smirked.He continued to look at the beast...the thing was skinny,but the rest of the body was covered by the shadows.Shiro then smirked and said..  
  
"So this is the high production model of the advance Evangelion units........."it was a statement to himself.  
  
Jennifer noded...  
  
End Of Transmision/To Be Continued  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
EXTRA:  
HIGH PRODUCTION EVANGELION STATUS REPORT  
  
  
The Evangelion high production model was designed in Nevada,USA and was constucted in Beijing,China.The high production models,is about 50 feets.Unlike the U.N.-NERV prototypes and test types,The high production models is much more advance.The U.S. and it's allies have made more advancements then NERV over the last fourteen years.  
  
Unlike the Nerv models,the high production models does not need a umbrelical cable,instead it uses a nuclear power generator that is directly connected to it's core.The H.P. Evangelion also has no soul.Instead of useing a soul,The U.S. has made a program connected to the evangelion that function like a soul.Because the it has no soul,it uses a A.T.Zero field.Which is alot powerfuller than the standard A.T. field.The H.P. Eva has a A.I. that is connected to a super computer inside the cockpit in the entry plug.The A.I.(Artificial Inteligant) also connects directly to the which alows the pilot to use the Eva more efficantly.The joints of H.P. models are made of metal coated fleash and magnets,so the Eva and can move more quicly.Finnaly the H.P. models are made not from Adam not Lith instead,it is made from a combination between both.  
  
There are curantly three high production models finished,A,B,and C,all three are in stasus in China.The incomplete fourth one,known as Unit D is being shiped to Japan for some "TESTING" at this very moment.......  
  
Second Pilot  
Angelica Xue Lee   
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
CREDITS:  
  
EVA IS PROPERTY OF GAINZX  
  
ALL OTHER CHARATERS ARE MINE  
  
PUBLISHED ON 1/21/01 7:33 PACIFIC TIME  
  
NOTES:there is a allied theme in this fiction,because in the original NGE there was a Axis feeling to it.The japanese and the nazis.If this offends you,no offence.Im american....  
  
Yes I am gona make a manga based on this,me and some people at my school....  
  
The next chapter is underconstuction............ 


End file.
